Sadida/Chance/1
Introduction A Chance Sadida build. Fun and quite easy early on, though gets harder at higher levels (Especially with equipment). Characteristics Soft Caps In Depth * Vitality:(Try and Scroll) Pretty good to scroll. Raise when Chance is 3:1 or 4:1. * Wisdom:(Scroll) 3rd most important stat for a Chance Sadida. A must scroll. * Strength:(No need to scroll) No real need but you can use the extra pods. * Intelligence:(Try and Scroll) Can't go wrong with it, but then you would focus more on Bush Fire, but then you would heal your allies more with Sylvan Power. * Chance:(Scroll) Scroll this as quick and as best you can because its the main stat. * Agility:(Scroll) This will come in VERY handy especially for the Gobkool Set. Raising Characteristics # If you can afford it, scroll Chance to 101. # Raise Chance to 200. # Either keep raising Chance or raise Vitality or Wisdom. Spells Raising Spells *Tear (at lvl 11) lvl 5 *The Block (summon) (at lvl 21) lvl 5 *The Sacrificial Doll (at lvl 31) lvl 5 *Soothing Bramble (at lvl 34) lvl 3 *Sylvan Power (at lvl 37) lvl3 *Dolly Sacrifice or if your a member The Tree of Life (at lvl 40) lvl 3 *Sylvan Power (at lvl 43) lvl 4 *Dolly Sacrifice or if your a member The Tree of Life (at lvl 46) lvl 4 *The Inflatable (at lvl 56) lvl 5 *Dolly Sacrifice or if your a member The Tree of Life (at lvl 60) lvl 5 *Sylvan Power (at lvl 64) lvl 5 *Knowledge of Dolls (at lvl 74) lvl 5 *Soothing Bramble (at lvl 80) lvl 5 *Insolent Bramble (at lvl 90) lvl 5 *The Ultra-Powerful (summon) (at lvl 100) lvl 5 *Tear (at lvl 106) lvl 6 *The Block (summon) (at lvl 110) lvl 6 *Soothing Bramble (at lvl 115) lvl 6 *The Sacrificial Doll (at lvl 121) lvl 6 *Knowledge of Dolls (at lvl 131) lvl 6 *Sylvan Power (at lvl 133) lvl 6 *The Inflatable (at lvl 154) lvl 6 *The Tree of Life (at lvl 159) lvl 6 *The Madoll (summon) (at lvl 164) lvl 6 *Dolly Sacrifice (at lvl 179) lvl 6 *Insolent Bramble (at lvl 190) lvl 6 *Sadida Dopple (at lvl 200) lvl 5 * You can spend any left over Spell Points on anything you'd like. Leveling Guide * Lv. 1-20: Train in Incarnam (Demonic Roses, Crabs and then later Prepubescent Chafers work best). * Lv. 21-40: Train on things such as Crackrocks, Lousy Pig Knights and Lousy Pig Shepherds and Blops. Equipment Sets * Lvl. 1: If you can afford it, use a Young Adventurer Set. If not, use Boon Set or failing that go for Blue Piwi Set. * Lvl. 22: Use a Moskito Set with the rest of the slots filled with the Farmer Set and/or maybe the Ergot Mina. When you reach lv. 37 try and work on Akwadala Set pieces. * Lvl. 43: Use Akwadala Set. * Lvl. 55: Use Gobkool Set. * Lvl. 60: Get a Gelano for your second ring. A good 8 AP set up which works well with a bow is Gelano, a good bow maybe maged, and then use Kam Assutra's amulet and the rest of the slots filled with Gobkool Set. That way, you will still have 8AP, and a good ranged none linear attack while you get in range for tear, but then you wil have Summons penalty because you won't have the Gobkool Hammer anymore, so you wont have any + to your Summons, unless you get something maged. * Lvl. 60: Members: Get the full Turtle Set with the +10 pet bonus, The Akwadala Staff And the Akwadala Shield and finally the rest of the slots filled up with the Indigo Blop Set, (Make sure all the equipment is Perfect) The whole Custom set will give you: 389 Chance, 190 Vitality, 50 Life, +13 Critical Hits, +2 Range, +2 AP, +23 Damage, 300 Pods, -55% Weakness to fire (-45% in PVP), 20% Resistance to water (28% in PVP), 10% Resistance to Air. and 10% Resistance to Neutral * Lvl. 80: Members: Continue to wear the Turtle Set and instead of the Indigo Blop Set items, fill the rest of the slots with the Royal Indigo Blop Set, giving you even more Chance and Vitality. Fighting *Probably the best thing to do, in any battle, is to start off by casting Soothing Bramble then using Tear. *After that, when Soothing Bramble wears off, try summoning The Block (summon) to "squat" down next to your opponent(s) *After that, if your Block is taking alot of damage, use Sylvan Power on the Block to create a "Super Block". *Then, get in alignment with your enemy(s) and unleash an arsenal of Tears *When Sylvan Power wears off, summon another Block after that to help just incase the opponent(s) gets a critical hit(s) and then your Soothing Bramble should have re-charged, so then just repeat the process that we just went over. Preference * At lv. 43 there comes two decent sets, Gobkool Set and Akwadala Set. * The Gobkool Set has the added bonus of Agility, which is always nice, wheras the Akwadala Set has more Chance, Vitality and gives an extra MP. * Overall it just comes down to how you play, most do go for Akwadala Set.